Aatha Kanthirantha (1999 Tamil anime series)
Aatha Kanthirantha is an Indian Tamil-language anime series created by S. Sanjay from Devi Chitram. The anime aired at 8:00am on Saturdays from October 2, 1999 to January 6, 2001 for 66 episodes. A total of 26 episodes were to be made but production was extended until March 2001 meaning that 78 episodes would be made instead. Aatha Kanthirantha is the second anime series to be presented in DTS. Plot Kuro is a housecat for an old couple who cannot defend themselves and are in frequent danger. They rely on him to keep burglars from invading their house, at which he is skilled. Despite his courage, he is in love with the neighborhood dog, Pooly, and he sets out to confess this one day. While heading to see her, he and Pooly are ambushed and injured. Kuro is then kidnapped by Dr. Go, a mad scientist, and transformed into a cyborg with invincible steel frames and unlimited strength, the latest in a line of robot cats used for world domination, called the "Nyan-Nyan Army". He somehow, though, breaks a chip supposedly used to control him, and he escapes Go's laboratory as well as destroying it, while he now realizes that he is now bipedal and can speak human language. He comes to terms with his predicament, while maintaining his lifestyle as an average housecat. However, Go feels that Kuro is ungrateful to him, and he and the Nyan-Nyan Army, including the most well-known Mi, set out to find and kill him, though they eventually surrender and decide to live a more peaceful life. Often, Kuro will save his owners and the city from trouble. He has multiple adversaries, including Go's Nyan-Nyan Army. Dr. Go and Mi help Kuro out in the toughest situations. Throughout the course of the series, there are phantasmal and extraordinary predicaments that Kuro and his friends must solve. Characters Main Kuro (குரோ Kurō; クロちゃん Kuro-chan) - The main character who was kidnapped by Dr. Go and turned into a cyborg cat, along with various features and weapons. He has a horrible temper, and gets angry and out of control easily, but he is noble and good-hearted. He uses a Gatling gun as a signature weapon. Kuro was voiced by Tevaraja (Tamil) and Chika Sakamoto (Japanese). Grandparents - The elderly couple who treat Kuro as a companion. They are not immune to trouble, never learn much, and are in need of Kuro's rescue frequently. However, they have no idea that Kuro is now a cyborg, though he intends to keep this secret. Dr. Go (டாக்டர் செல் Ṭākṭar cel; 剛くん Gō-kun) - The main antagonist and a major antihero, an eccentric inventor who wishes world domination by creating cyborg cats as weapons of mass destruction. His plan completely backfired when Kuro was created with a full will of his own. He later stops from his plans in world domination and decides to live in a more peaceful way of living with Mi and later Kotaro. He maintains a friendly rivalry with Kuro. His real name is Mantaro Go (மண்டோரோ போ Maṇṭōrō pō; 剛万太郎 Gō Mantarō). Dr. Go is portrayed by Sai Prakash (Tamil) and Tōru Furusawa (Japanese). Mi (மி Mi; ミーくん Mī-kun) - A cyborg cat created by Dr. Go to exterminate Kuro. He appears as a frequent "goon" of his but is in fact kind-hearted and noble. At a later part of the story where Go accepts defeat and turns down on his conquest to world domination, he is now often seen helping him and in times helping Kuro too. They are seen training together which often leads to them fighting for real which is to be stopped by Nana. Opposite to Kuro, Mi prefers a sword as his standard weapon. He can add himself to any weapon and additional items to them. Mi was portrayed by Shruti (Tamil) and Chiharu Tezuka (Japanese). Matatabi (மததபி Matatapi; マタタビ Matatabi)- An antihero, a regular cat who wears a red tattered "cloak" and has an eyepatch over his right eye, indicating injury. He was a childhood friend of Kuro, but he declared himself his enemy after assuming the cause of his problems was him. His main weapon is a wooden boomerang which he can use to hit targets at great distances. Whenever he is not fighting, he is seen hanging around on top of houses. He is skilled in craftsmanship and an experienced carpenter. Matatabi is portrayed by Roja (Tamil) and Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese). Kotaro (கொட்டாரோ Koṭṭārō; コタロー Kotarō)- A boy genius dressed in a cat suit who helps Go and Mi out by assisting in their inventions or building his own. He has an obsession over Kuro, and tries to prove to be as powerful as him. This idea of his was the result of being an outcast. He is experienced in technology, with an IQ of 200. The reviewer for Manga-News describes Kotaro as walling himself into his world of video games, but also regards Kotaro as an author surrogate. Kotaro is portrayed by Prema (Tamil) and Rika Komatsu (Japanese). Nana (நந Nana; ナナちゃん Nana-chan)- A female robot with a cat-like appearance that was created by Kotaro from a table lamp. She develops a love interest in Kuro, who denies her; she accepts his rejection after numerous attempts to win his heart, though it is shown that he does care for her. Nana is portrayed by Hiromi Tsunakake. Category:Tamil Category:1999 anime Category:India